


Настолки оккультно-эфирных

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, M/M, Photo, Photo Set
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Однажды Кроули притащил Азирафелю Дженгу...Форма:кукольный косплей
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж





	Настолки оккультно-эфирных

  
А: - Забавно, что эта архетипическая игра в ходу у людей уже столько веков.  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/9d/So4X5NdJ_o.jpg)

К: - Вавилонская башня? Классика, но сейчас мало кто задумывается об истоках, это же ты тогда ее придумал?  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/90/TwXjH3Sd_o.jpg)

А: - Я не придумал, я всего лишь не хотел, чтобы люди забывали ту легенду про башню и учили разные языки, раз уж их столько развелось на свете. На кирпичиках можно писать слова и придумывать предложения, или даже целые истории. Вот представь - строишь башню, а под конец у тебя получается целый рассказ!  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/10/1a/8ORxf6jg_o.jpg)

К: - И нехилая обида на того, по чьей милости башня с твоей историей рассыпется... Вообще, настольные игры - это когда деньги пластмассовые, а обида настоящая. Сомнительное развлечение, и скорее по моей части, чем по твоей.  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/34/Z08Sr1Mj_o.jpg)

А: - И не говори. Может, это было не очень хорошей идеей придумать настолки? Я помню, как один раз принес Уно в Рай на планерку, и из-за меня Гавриил, Михаил, Уриил и Сандальфон разругались десять раз!  
  
К: - Это круто, ангел! А мои из-за меня - чертову дюжину! И это они еще не играли в Монополию. А еще за прошлый раз в антикафе у меня было на счету три разрушенных идеальных брака!  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/32/31/avasckPX_o.jpg)

А: - Ничего хорошего в этом, конечно же, нет. А кто у вас самый заядлый настольщик?  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/df/YhCYvbQ3_o.jpg)

К: - Не поверишь, ангел... но Хастур.  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/b4/lx7c4dum_o.jpg)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/c5/zuIU25yq_o.jpg)

А: - Действительно, я бы не поверил. Но как?  
  
К: - А про него, когда он последний раз тусовался на земле, даже сделали игрушку, Ужас Аркхэма. Но как только он гордо притащил показать ее Вниз, половина желающих играть сошла с ума прежде, чем он закончил объяснять правила. А вторая половина бесславно сгорела в адском пламени, потому что надоедала ему глупыми вопросами. Поэтому никто больше с ним играть ни во что не хочет, вот он и ходит недовольный... Ну вот, ты снова разрушил башню.  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/7a/TGRWtSuu_o.jpg)

А: - Я опять проиграл, да?  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/6d/lAzRw4X6_o.jpg)

К: - Зато кое в чем выиграл...  
  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/67/57/HsXq4ApH_o.jpg)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/0d/hVjLl3KE_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
